The One
by SzmandaFanGirl2389
Summary: Greg thinks he has found the girl he will spend the rest of his life with,but will an accident keep them apart or bring them together? Romance GregOC COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Las Vegas crime lab as Greg Sanders worked on processing evidence found at a crime scene. As he worked, his mind began to wander until he heard Nick Stokes trying to get his attention.

"Greg, we need you to process this as soon as possible, otherwise we risk this case going cold, and you know how Grissom gets when that happens."

"Sorry, I've just had so much on my mind lately."

"Yeah, that girl you met the other night sure sounds like a good excuse to be slacking off," Nick teased.

Hailey...Hailey Parker. The most amazing woman Greg had ever met. His let his mind wander back to the day they met.

_Hailey Parker was beautiful. Her shoulder length cocoa toned hair shone like a mirror, capturing the sunlight. Her eyes were the darkest shade of brown Greg had ever seen. Her Italian heritage was clearly evident. She had been blessed with the trademark pout and naturally full eyelashes. Her smile was so appealing and contagious and when she smiled, her shapely cheekbones would lift, revealing brilliantly white teeth. She looked like a supermodel without the airbrushed perfection. _

_She had an amazing body that still managed to look realistic. Her curves were perfectly proportioned and she had no problem with eating a hot fudge sundae once in a while. She was an unsung gem in a sea of superficial beauty. Hailey was truly captivating. __She was flawless, yet genuine. Her laugh was unforgettable. It wasn't fake or forced, but natural and charming. Greg liked models, but they never fully satisfied him. Sure, they were fun to look at, but behind the perfect skin and hair they were needy and insecure. He couldn't take the pressure of trying to somehow complete them. _

_Not only was she beautiful, but she had the intelligence to compliment it. She had studied Journalism in college and she now worked as beauty editor at Runway Magazine. She was a pragmatic intellectual and she wasn't afraid to let it show. She didn't need a man to make her happy and she emanated a very confident aura. Hailey Parker refused to be known as a plaything for men to use and dispose of. _

"She's just not like any other girl I've met, Nick."

"Oh, and what kind of girls have you met, may I ask?"

"Ones who only care about how much money I make or who only care about looks."

"Well, what makes this Hailey girl any different?"

"Well, for one, she accepts me for who I am, goofiness and all"

"She's definitely a keeper." Nick continued to jest.

"And she wants to take things slow for a change!"

"Wow Greg, that's pretty rare considering we _are _in Vegas."

"And she's not just another pretty face."

"We actually had intellectually stimulating conversation!"

"That's great Sanders, but we better get back to work before Grissom sees us idling."

"See you later", Nick called, walking down the hallway.

Greg returned to his work, but Hailey was on his mind all the while.

Meanwhile, Hailey Parker was talking with her friend Lisa over lunch. Hailey had always been called beautiful, even as a child. Her dark brown hair and eyes were the things that got her the most compliments as a baby, according to her mother. As she got older, she was never fully aware of just how beautiful she was. That changed by the time she got into high school. All the boys noticed her, but they only seemed to care about her looks. She wanted them to notice her sweet personality and her smartness. She wondered if she would ever find a guy who would look beyond her pretty face.

"He's just so different from any of the guys that I've met."

"How's so?"

"Well, he's really down to earth and sweet." "He's also funny"

"Funny's good"

"He's really respectful and understanding, too"

"I mean, when I told him I wanted to take things slow, he was totally cool with it."

"That's great, Hailey, I'm happy for you." "Listen, I got to get to the store, but I'll see you later."

"Bye, Lisa"

Hailey wondered if Greg Sanders could be the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She wondered how she could be so sure after just one date. Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing.

Back at the lab…

"Hey Catherine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as it has nothing to do with a date"

"How do you know if someone's the one?"

"Greg, I think you're asking the wrong person, I mean I thought Eddie was the one, but look at us now."

"But how did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Listen, when the right girl comes along, you'll know it, trust me."

"Thanks, Cath."

"Anytime"

Greg couldn't help but think that Hailey Parker could be his future wife. He wanted to see her again.

2 Years Later

Greg Sanders could not have been happier. He had a great job and an amazing girlfriend whom he loved with all his heart. Life couldn't be going better for him. Everything at the lab was business as usual. Greg was working quietly near the fume hood in the DNA lab when he smelled burning plastic. Before he could turn around and find out where the smell was coming from, a fireball rushed at him and he was thrown into the glass. He hit the ground and his world went black.

Hailey was just heading out for lunch when her cell phone rang. The number on the caller ID was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" she said politely.

"Hello, is this Hailey Parker?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"This is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab, I work with Greg Sanders"

Hailey froze. She could sense that something wasn't right. Had Greg gotten in trouble? Did he lose his job?

"Miss Parker, I just wanted to let you know that there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident. Mr. Grissom?"

"Well, I don't have all the details, but I do know that there was an explosion in our DNA lab."

"Greg's been hurt"

"Oh no" Tears began to sting Hailey's eyes as she spoke.

"They're taking him to the hospital"

"Ok, I'm on my way, thanks for calling."

She hung up and raced to her car. As she drove, she thought about Greg and how much she really loved him. Her heart was telling her that he was the one she should spend the rest of her life with. The past 2 years had showed her just how real love could be.

Greg was the man she prayed for all these years. He was everything she ever dreamed a boyfriend could be. The drive to the hospital seemed to last an eternity. "Please God" she prayed "Please let him be alright". Finally, she pulled into the Desert Palms hospital parking lot. After parking, she hurried inside and saw a group of people who seemed to be waiting for her. The first one to speak was the one she talked with on the phone.

"Hello, Hailey, I'm Gil Grissom, we spoke on the phone before."

"This is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle from the crime lab."

"Hi nice to meet you", Nick said extending his hand. "You must be the famous Hailey."

"Greg's told us a lot about you", Catherine added.

"It's very nice to meet you all" she said, trying to smile.

"How is he, and when can I see him?"

"Well, he suffered a few burns, but the doctor said he should be fine."

"Thank you, God" she thought.

"We figured you would want to see him first."

As Hailey watched the team head down the hallway and into the waiting area, she wiped her eyes and hoped that Greg didn't mind the fact that her eyes were red from crying and her makeup was completely smudged off.

"If he really loves me, he won't care" she thought. She found his room number and walked in. He was resting quietly when he saw her coming towards his bedside. His eyes immediately lit up and all the pain he had been feeling seemed to go away. He could see that she had been crying. He had never seen her cry before, but maybe that might be a good thing, he thought. She gave him a hug.

"How are you doing?" she said as she gently kissed his cheek which was covered with a large Band- Aid.

"Better, now that you're here." Greg replied, giving her one of his cute smiles.

"Greg, you must warn me before you go blowing up DNA labs, ok?" Greg chuckled.

"I was so worried about you, honey."

"Hailey, I was so scared."

"I was too, believe me."

"Greg, I did a lot of thinking on the way here."

"About what?" he replied.

"About us, about how much I really do love you." "I thought I was in love with you, and when I heard you were hurt, I knew I was in love with you and how I could never live without you, Greg."

"Wow, Hailey, I thought the same thing about you." "I was so scared that I might never see you again, and how much I would miss you."

Greg wanted so badly to jump out of his hospital bed, get down on one knee and ask Hailey to marry him right then and there, but he didn't want to disappoint her. He planned on taking her out on a boat and asking her then, but that would have to wait until he was fully recovered. Hailey seemed to know just what he was thinking about.

"Well Greg, are you going to ask me, or what?"

"Ask you what, Hailey?"

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this here, because we can wait until I'm well. I mean, I feel bad sweetie, I don't have a ring or anything."

"Oh Greg, I couldn't care less, honest!"

"Well then" Greg said, clearing his throat.

"Hailey Parker, will you grant me the honor of being your husband?"

He reached for her hand as fresh tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Greg Sanders, of course I'll marry you!"

They embraced and Greg gave Hailey a tender kiss. Greg suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the entire CSI team standing in the doorway to his room.

"How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're engaged, "Catherine answered.

"Way to go Sanders, you found yourself one heck of a girl!" Nick said patting Greg on the back.

After receiving congratulations from the team, Hailey glanced at her watch.

8:15 PM.

Visiting hours were almost over.

"Well guys, it's been real," Warrick declared, as he and the other CSI's filed out the door, each giving a final congrats on the engagement. "Well, honey, I guess I have to go," Hailey said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave him. He didn't want her to leave either. After a goodnight hug and kiss, Hailey turned to leave.

"Hailey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Greg said sweetly.

"I love you, too," She said, smiling.

TBC...let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Greg recovered quickly from his injuries and was back to work in no time. Hailey was thankful that he healed so fast. Now they could begin work on wedding plans! It seemed like they hardly got to spend any time together between both of them working and Hailey preparing things for the wedding. Hailey became more worried as the day drew nearer because Greg still didn't know about her troubled past.

She wanted to tell him when they first started dating, but she liked him too much to just dump all this on him before she got to know him. So, one night a few days before the wedding, she decided it was time to tell him.

"God, please give me strength to do this", she prayed silently. Hailey took a deep breath. "Greg, now that we're engaged, I need to tell you something about my past."

"Sure, sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything", Greg replied warmly. Hailey was so glad she found a man who was a talker _and_ a listener.

"Well, I don't really like talking about this, but when I was 13, my parents got divorced. I was heartbroken. Then, only 6 months after the divorce was finalized, my mom's new boyfriend Jerry moved in with us. He was nice at first, and my brother and I actually became pretty close with him.

Everything was fine between us until Jerry started to compliment me on my looks. Every time we were alone, he would tell me how pretty he thought I was or what a great body I had. I didn't mind at first until he started to touch me inappropriately when my mom wasn't around. I knew he wasn't just being friendly. I didn't tell my mom because she seemed so happy with Jerry." Greg continued to listen contently.

"The breaking point came one day after school. I came home alone that day because my brother had practice. I walked in the house and saw Jerry waiting for me. When I asked him where mom was, he just said she had to go to the store. He told me she would be home shortly.

I believed him and went to my room and started my homework. I was working quietly and I didn't hear Jerry come in. He went and sat on my bed and said he wanted to talk to me" Hailey continued, her eyes becoming teary. "So I went over by him. After I sat on my bed, he held me down and raped me." A tear streamed down Hailey's cheek as all the pain of that day came rushing back. "I always thought Jerry was a good guy, but I guess I was wrong." Hailey began to sob.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Greg said, pulling her close and feeling the moisture of her tears on his shirt. Hailey wiped her eyes and tried her best to maintain her composure. "After he raped me, he got into his car and left. No one ever heard from him again. I told my mom and she was furious, but there was nothing we could do. After what Jerry did to me, I developed an intense hatred toward men. I thought I could never trust a man again. I never wanted to get close to anyone like I did with Jerry.

I never really dated anyone in high school because I was afraid that if I opened up to them or trusted them I would get hurt even worse than before." Greg continued to hold her and comfort her.

"The reason I'm telling you this now, Greg is so that you're not disappointed in the physical part of our relationship after we get married. I've never been with a man willingly before, so I may be extremely tense and hesitant on our wedding night", Hailey continued to whimper and sob.

"I've forgiven Jerry in my heart, but that doesn't change the fact that he stole the most precious gift I planned on giving you, my husband, on our wedding night."

Hailey began to cry again and Greg could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Honey, it's alright, you can't change what that creep did to you."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Listen, Hailey, its not like I'm any expert in the physical department, but we'll go as slow as you want. We have the rest of our lives to perfect that part of our marriage. Besides, we can learn together, know what I mean?" Hailey smiled and kissed Greg.

"I'm so glad I have you, Greg"

"No Hailey, I'm so glad I have _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

Six months of planning went into this day, the day that Greg Sanders and Hailey Parker would become husband and wife. They couldn't have chosen a better day than June 16th. The sun was shining and the birds were singing sweetly in the trees. Everything was perfect. Greg had waited for this day his whole life. He couldn't believe it was finally time to become one with the girl of his dreams.

Also unbelievable was the fact that they had found a decent church to get married in, considering this _was_ Las Vegas, the city that was infamous for its drive through chapels and quickie marriages. Both the bride and groom grew more anxious as the time drew nearer. Greg's hands hadn't shook this bad since the accident, but this time it was a different kind of anxiety. Was he _really_ ready to commit to one woman for the rest of his life? Was Hailey Parker really _the one_? He reminded himself that he _was_ ready and that Hailey _was_ the perfect woman for him.

They both felt a sense of relief when the time finally came for Hailey to walk down the aisle.

She looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding dress. Greg had a hard time containing his emotions as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him, much to the surprise of his co workers who were seated near the front of the church.

Nick mouthed a silent "You can do it", while Warrick gave and enthusiastic thumbs up. Grissom was content enjoying the orchestra playing in the background and Catherine and Sara admired Hailey and the beautiful flowers. Greg just wanted her to hurry up and join him at the altar. Just her being there with him made everything less scary. As soon as she reached the altar and stood opposite Greg, all his fears and doubts began to fade. He loved how she had a way of calming him and making him feel secure.

As they gazed into each others eyes, the rest of the world seemed to stop. Now it was just the two of them, ready to pledge their undying love for each other. Greg said his vows first. He took a deep breath and glanced around the building. Everyone was watching him with and expectant look on their faces.

"Hailey, I can't believe I found such an amazing woman" Greg looked into her eyes and smiled. "You are truly incredible. You make my life so complete and fulfilling. You comfort me and give me a strength that no one else can. You chase away my fears and you know my hopes and dreams." Greg began to choke up and he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Not only are you beautiful, but you're also smart. You can give me advice and make me laugh. You understand me like nobody can. You know exactly when I need a hug or a smile.

I just love your smile. It makes my world so much brighter, and I can't wait to see your smile everyday for the rest of my life. I love you, Hailey."

Hailey wiped the tears from her eyes along with people in the church.

"Greg, I can't express how thankful I am for you. You showed me what true love is. You've given me a shoulder to cry on and you have been a source of comfort like nothing I've ever known. You opened a part of my soul that had grown cold. You helped heal the pain that kept me from loving someone like I love you. You awakened my heart to love when I thought I could never love again. Greg, you found me when no one else was looking. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing man like you. I can't wait to see what our life together holds for the future. I love you with all my heart."

Now there was not a dry eye in the church. Even the female members of the small orchestra were misty eyed. The love Hailey felt for Greg was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

After the "I do's" were said, it was time for the best part.

"You may kiss the bride."

Greg could hardly contain his joy as he smiled and kissed his new wife. He felt as if he was on a cloud. The kiss was short and sweet and ended with a knowing glance. There would be more time for affection that night.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders." Hailey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was Mrs. Greg Sanders! Both Greg and Hailey were all smiles as they walked down the aisle together. Greg caught a glimpse of the CSI team as they made their way to the door of the church. Catherine and Sara were wiping their eyes, wads of tissues lying between them.

When they got out of the church, both breathed a sigh of relief. "We're really married!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've never been so relieved in all my life." Greg replied with a chuckle. They headed out to meet the limousine that would take them to the reception. They were greeted with the traditional showering of rice before getting in the vehicle. Greg had to remind himself to remain calm and to keep his hands to himself as they rode through the streets of Las Vegas. Hailey sensed what he was thinking and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Be patient, baby we still have the reception to get through!"

"Sorry, sweetie it's just that you look so beautiful." Greg said blushing. They couldn't wait until the reception was over. Tonight would be a night neither of them would forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night passed by like a dream for Greg and Hailey Sanders. While they waltzed to various love songs, their guests munched on hours de oeuvres and admired the couple and commented on how perfect they were for each other.

Between dancing, greeting guests and posing for endless photos, the newlyweds hardly had the chance to eat dinner. Hailey stayed by Greg's side the entire night. Occasionally, he would whisper things that made her chuckle with anticipation.

Hawaii sounded inviting, but their flight didn't leave until the next afternoon. That would give them plenty of time to enjoy the presidential suite of one of Las Vegas' finest hotels, the Palms.

Finally, at 2 A.M, the last of the guests left the reception. The bride and groom were now officially exhausted. Greg almost dropped Hailey while carrying her over the threshold to their hotel room, which made them both burst out laughing.

Hailey had always imagined herself full of energy on her wedding night, but she couldn't even imagine having the stamina for even a short make out session with Greg at this point.

Greg, however, remembered to down a few Red Bulls before heading up to the room. Closing the door to the room, Greg went over to his bride. Hailey felt like she was ready to fall over and go to sleep, but as soon as she felt the fire in Greg's kiss, her energy came back instantly. She let out a small giggle as Greg scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the large bed. She couldn't believe this was actually happening!

"Well, Mrs. Sanders, what do you propose we do now?" Greg said with a devilish grin spread across his face.

"I'm all yours, Mr. Sanders" Hailey replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg and Hailey Sanders lay wrapped in each other's arms, amazed at the gift of their first experience together.

It was tender and meaningful, proof of their love. It was also awkward and unperfected, proof of their innocence.

Hailey was so glad that Greg was the first one to share this with her. He made sure he was slow and gentle with her, and she could feel the care in his touch. Never before had both of them felt so comforted and secure.

Before they drifted off to sleep, they whispered goodnights and exchanged kisses.  
Greg was the first to wake the next morning. His arms encircled Hailey's waist as he breathed in the soft scent of her skin.

He thought of all the first time memories they had made together and it made him smile. He had never been intoxicated by any woman as he was by Hailey the night before. Her beauty was enough to put him into a drunken stupor.

He nuzzled her neck and Hailey stirred.  
"Good morning, baby" she said rolling over to face him and kissing his bare shoulder.

"Well good morning, sweetheart!" Greg said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Last night was incredible." Hailey said sweetly.  
"So were you, Hailey," Greg said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Greg, I love you more than you'll ever know"  
"I know you do Hailey, and I love you too," he said taking her in his arms once again.

"So what do we have planned for today?"  
"Well, lets see" Hailey replied before pulling the sheets over their heads.  
"I like your plans, Mrs. Sanders." Greg said as she reached for him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sanders, I wish I could do something."

"So, how did I go on this long without knowing I had this disease?"

"Well, it's hard to tell considering your background"

"But I've only had two partners in all my life and one was against my will."

"It only takes one time of exposure to contract this infection."

"So, what are the long term effects of this disease, doctor?"

"Well, one of the most common ones is infertility in women."

"So you mean I'll never be able to have a baby?" Hailey Sanders choked as she sat on the table inside the doctor's office.

"That's correct."

"Usually, this disease is highly treatable when it is caught in the early stages, but in your case you could have been infected for years. The damage to your fallopian tubes is too extensive for even surgery."

Hailey could feel her eyes welling up. One of her lifelong dreams had been destroyed. She always wanted to have children, especially now that she was married to Greg. She knew he would make an amazing father to their kids. How was she going to tell him? How was he going to react? Besides feeling hurt, Hailey burned with hate for the man who had done this to her. Jerry had infected her with an STD and now she would never be able to carry a child. Here eyes were wet with tears as she went into the house. Greg had gotten off work early and as soon as Hailey walked in the door, he could sense that something wasn't right.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" He said taking her in his arms and guiding her to the couch. Greg's hugs always made her feel better, but not this time. She felt a cavernous pit of hurt deep within her soul that felt like it would never heal. Reaching for a tissue, Hailey mentally prepared herself for what she had to tell Greg.  
"Did your yearly checkup go okay?"

"Well, not really."

"I found out I have a disease, Greg"  
"Oh Hailey." Greg felt a lump form in his throat as he reached to embrace his wife.

"Jerry passed it to me when he raped me." Hailey sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Greg, the doctor told me that I'll never be able to have a baby."

"I'm so sorry, Hailey. I wish there was something I could do."

This was so unfair Greg thought to himself. How could Jerry do that to Hailey? Why did this have to happen now, when they were starting to think about kids?

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Hailey sniffed.

"Hailey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You can't change the fact that Jerry raped you and gave you an STD. Just be thankful that there's other ways of having kids."

"And no matter how we get a baby, I know you're going to make an excellent mom, and I'll try my best to be a great dad." Why was it always times like this that Hailey just wanted to jump Greg? The timing seemed terribly wrong, considering she had just been told she could never have kids. It was his kindness that made her heart burn with desire for him and she couldn't fight the fires of passion that raged inside her whenever she was with him. It seemed that he was on the same page as she was. Hailey kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and abruptly took off running towards their bedroom. Greg laughed and went after her. He loved these kinds of games.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg had never seen Hailey so sick before. Just the smell of food was enough to send her running to the bathroom. She even had to take off work, which was very rare. After 3 days of nausea and vomiting, Hailey decided to go to the doctor. "It's probably just the flu, Greg. I'll go to the doctor, get some medicine and come home." she told him reassuringly. Still, Hailey being sick was enough to worry him.

"Alright, baby, call me if you need anything." Greg kissed her on the cheek and escorted her to her car. Hailey loved that her husband was such a gentleman. Something about Hailey caught Greg's eye. She looked beautiful to him despite the fact that she was in sweatpants and one of his t-shirts and her hair was thrown into a ponytail. He wanted to show her off to the world.

Hailey waited nervously for the doctor to see her.

"Mrs. Sanders, we're going to have to do some blood tests today."

"What for, doctor?"

"Oh, don't worry its just standard procedure. We just need to rule out things such as infection or pregnancy."

Well, no need to worry about the latter, Hailey thought to herself. She suddenly began to have worries. A million what ifs flooded her mind. What if her disease had progressed? What if it turned into something worse? The doctor's voice startled her as she snapped back into reality.

"What is it, doctor?"

"Well, Hailey, I don't know how to say this, but the blood test confirms my assumption."

"Congratulations, Hailey, you're pregnant!"

Hailey's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt very dizzy. She could see black spots forming in her eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, she explained her condition to the doctor.

"Look, doctor, I can't be pregnant, it has to be a mistake!"

"I was just told I could never have a baby."

"Well, Hailey I'm telling you that you are indeed expecting a baby. You're only about 6 weeks along, but you're pregnant nonetheless. The only explanation I can give you is that it must be some kind of miracle."

"But I must warn you. In all my years of treating this STD, I've only seen a few infected women successfully conceive and carry a baby to term. 13 weeks is usually the safe point when your chance of miscarriage diminishes so I would suggest keeping this under wraps until then."

Hailey was nervous as she left the doctor, but her joy far outweighed the fear. She couldn't wait to tell Greg! She was beaming the whole way home. She felt pretty aside from being sick. It was hard to believe that there was a part of Greg growing inside her! The thought made Hailey grin from ear to ear.

Nearly 6 weeks ago, part of her and a part of Greg came together as an expression of their love, and now they were going to be parents! Their 3 year anniversary was coming up, and what a perfect present this would be.

Pulling into the driveway, she saw Greg's car parked in the driveway. She couldn't get in the house fast enough. He came and met her at the door. She looked happier now.

"Hey honey, how'd it go?"

"Greg, I think you may need to sit down for this one."

"Uh oh, don't tell me this flu is contagious" Hailey laughed as Greg's eyes met hers. Hailey had a look he'd never seen before. It was demure and mysterious as if she was protecting a secret.

"Well, I went to the doctor this morning…."

"And…?"

"And they found something."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's only temporary."

"For how long?"

"Well, 9 months for sure." Greg looked confused. Hailey took his hand.

"Greg, what I mean to say is that I'm…pregnant." Greg almost fell off the couch. Somehow the two of them ended up on the floor crying and hugging.

"No matter what, Hailey I'll be here for you."

"Greg, the doctor said not to tell anyone for at least 3 months."

"My lips are sealed." He replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Greg couldn't believe he was going to be a father! He hoped he could be a good dad.


	8. Chapter 8

The next 7 weeks passed quickly. Greg was still in a mild state of shock. He still couldn't believe Hailey was going to have his baby. He wondered what it would look like. He liked to joke about it with Hailey. "Let's hope he gets my brain power and your good looks. It'll be a lethal combination."

Hailey began going to the doctor every few weeks to monitor the baby's progress. She was thankful that everything was going smoothly. The baby seemed to be doing excellent.

Greg was in awe of his wife more every day. He also thought it was a little strange that when he talked to her he was actually talking to 2 people at once!

He figured he should tell his co workers soon so it wouldn't be a huge shock when he had to take off work.

So, he decided it was time to announce the news to the rest of the CSI team. Everyone was gathered in the break room when Grissom noticed that something wasn't right with Greg.

"Greg? Are you ok? You seem distracted. Is something on your mind?"

Catherine cut in. "Probably too much morning time with that pretty wife of his." She winked.

"Well, actually Cath, we had a really fun night time a while back and now Hailey's going to have a baby." Sara's mouth dropped open and Grissom almost choked on his coffee. Warrick and Nick were the only ones who seemed to not be utterly shocked by the news. Catherine hugged Greg and everyone gathered around to congratulate him.

"Good work Greggo!"

All Greg Sanders could do was smile.

He raced home everyday to be with Hailey. He loved just spending time with her.

The baby was still small, but that didn't stop Greg from feeling for it and talking to it. Sometimes when Hailey was sleeping, he would put his ear up to her stomach and try to hear the heart beating. Even though he couldn't hear it, he knew his baby was there. Greg went with Hailey to all her appointments. The baby was doing well and Hailey was feeling better now that the morning sickness had subsided. There were still mood swings to deal with, and Greg tried his best to be supportive and understanding. Even after almost 3 years, he still loved her as he did the day he married her. He still woke up next to her with the same amazement as he did their first morning together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey's pregnancy went smoothly, much to the surprise of her doctors. She was already in her 7th month, and she was feeling better than ever. One day while she was doing normal housework, something didn't feel right. She suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen. The pain wasn't severe, but it was enough to make her gasp in surprise. After the pain came back 20 minutes later, Hailey decided to call the doctor. The doctor insisted that Hailey be rushed to the hospital. She tried to call Greg, but she couldn't get a hold of him. She had never been so scared. Without Greg there, she felt helpless and alone.

Sara and Catherine had come to Desert Palms Hospital to interview a victim of an auto accident for their investigation. The hospital was relatively quiet until they saw a woman being whisked down the hall towards them on a gurney. The woman looked terrified and Sara heard her say something about calling her husband. The woman looked vaguely familiar. Catherine approached the nurse who was pushing the gurney and asked her what the patient's name was.

"Hailey Sanders. We think she may be in premature labor." The nurse read off her clipboard. Catherine stopped cold. How could Greg not be here?

"Sara, that's Greg's wife!"

"Well, why isn't he here?"

"Well, I'll try calling him." Sara dialed Greg's cell phone number.

He answered.

"Sanders."

"Greg, its Sara. Did you know that your wife is in the hospital?"

"No! Why didn't she tell me?" Greg's heart raced.

"Tell her I love her and I'll be right there."

Sara turned to Hailey.

"Hailey, I'm Sara Sidle, I work with Greg."

"Where is he?"

"He says he loves you and he's on his way."

"Thank you God." Hailey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer his cell."

Hailey was wheeled into a hospital room. Suddenly, she saw Greg. He rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." He felt terrible. He hoped she would forgive him.

"I'm scared, Greg. I shouldn't be having contractions this early."

"Hailey, I'm sure everything will be fine. Babies are born premature all the time."

The doctor came in and examined Hailey. She was in premature labor. The doctor assured them that everything should go alright considering the baby's lungs were fully developed. The worst that could happen was that the baby would have to stay at the hospital for more than a week. Greg was relieved. Now all they had to do was get through labor.

Hailey knew it wasn't going to be easy, but with Greg there she felt like she could do anything. 12 hours later, Connor James Sanders was welcomed into the world. The birth was relatively easy and Hailey wasn't in too much pain. The only thing she saw or heard of him was his cry and she caught a short glimpse of him being wheeled away. He was perfect. At only 4 pounds, he was small, but his parents were just happy he was ok.

After he was born, Greg and Hailey saw him for a split second before he was rushed to the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. They both cried tears of joy, but a small disappointment tugged at both of their hearts. They wanted so badly to hold their son. The doctor said he was healthy, but he needed to be kept in the NICU overnight before his parents could hold him. Greg was ecstatic. His son was finally here!


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Greg, he's beautiful."

"He looks like you."

Greg and Hailey Sanders gazed down at their newborn son Connor. They looked at him through an incubator. He had been born almost 2 months early and he had difficulty breathing after he was delivered. He had stayed in the NICU at Desert Palms Hospital overnight and Hailey and Greg were seeing him for the first time. Greg was happy the baby was alive, but it pained him to watch Connor connected to numerous machines and monitors. Maybe it hurt so much because he felt a part of his soul connected to Connor. Connor was a part of him, and he wished he could take this from his little boy.

He reminded himself that it could have been a lot worse. Still, he didn't want his son to have to through all this.

As he watched his wife hold Connor, he noticed how alike they looked. Connor had Hailey's mouth and nose and he had Greg's expressive brown eyes. He was the most beautiful baby they'd ever seen. Greg couldn't have chosen a better mother for his child. Her DNA seemed to mesh perfectly with his and Connor was living proof. A nurse tenderly handed Greg the tiny bundle. As he held his son for the first time, a new feeling came over him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was overwhelmed with love for Connor. He was now responsible for another life.

"Hey little guy."

"Meet your dad; he's not as crazy as he looks." Hailey gave Greg a kiss on the cheek. Connor seemed to recognize their voices and respond to them. Greg suddenly remembered that he hadn't called the crime lab yet to let everyone know what was going on. He kissed his wife and son and went to the hallway to call Grissom. He dialed and Grissom answered on the first ring.

"Greg? Is everything alright? We've all been worried."

"Sorry I didn't call sooner. But yes, everything's fine and Hailey and I have a son."

"Does he have a name?"

"Connor James."

"Congratulations, Greg. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to hear."

"So I guess this means you'll need a few days off?"

"Yeah, just until Hailey can handle everything by herself."

"Well, call if there's anything we can do."

"Thanks Grissom."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Sanders?"

A doctor's voice startled Greg as he came into consciousness. He realized he had been sleeping. He suddenly realized it was all a dream. Where was Hailey and Connor?

"How is she, doc?"

"Well, the loss of blood has caused your wife to slip into a coma, Greg. We don't know how long it will last. It could last for hours or days. But you can see her now. Just talk to her as you normally would. Studies show human interaction and contact can help a patient come out of a coma quicker."

Greg felt a tear make its way out of his eye as he went to see Hailey. As he came in the room, a nurse was checking Hailey's vital signs. She asked if Greg would like to hold the baby. He said no because he wanted he and Hailey to see him together. He kissed her cheek and took hold of her hand.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me. Guess what? We have a son. I can't wait till we can see him!"

Tears continued to sting Greg's eyes as he spoke.

"Get better, ok Hailey?" He kissed her on the forehead, a tear running off his cheek. He sat there beside her for what seemed to be an eternity. His head was in his hands as he thought about what he would do if Hailey never woke up. He told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't go on without her.


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you so much, Hailey"

Greg Sanders leaned in to kiss his wife. It had been just over a week since their son Connor had been born and Hailey was making progress. Greg hardly ever left her side. One day, as he was telling her about his day, he saw something. He saw her hand move and touch his! He was overjoyed. Soon after, Hailey's eyes fluttered open and she recognized the man sitting beside her. As soon as their eyes met, they embraced.

"Oh, Greg, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Where's the baby?"

"Well, I haven't seen him yet because I wanted us to see him together."

"Baby, you look so tired, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Not until we've seen our son."

Greg paged a nurse and soon Connor was in his mother's arms. They cried tears of joy just as they did when he was born. Greg was astounded because Connor looked exactly the same as he did in the dream. He had Hailey's mouth and nose, and Greg's eyes. His brown hair was slightly thicker than it was a week ago.

"His name is Connor, right Greg?"  
"Yeah, I knew you loved that name for a boy."

Greg heard a knock on the door and saw that his coworkers had come for a visit. Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Sara and Warrick had all come to congratulate the new parents. Nick got to hold Connor first, followed by Warrick and Catherine. Grissom got to go last, and Sara simply declined. She didn't care for children. Nick and Warrick also expressed their opinions on the new baby.

"Wow, Greg, he's a good looking kid!"

"Are you sure he's really yours?"

Hailey chuckled.

"That's enough you two. Greg, he's beautiful." Catherine commented as she held Connor. Nick asked Greg if he had taken some of Hailey's skin cells while they were dating because she had some pretty good DNA. After the team left, it was just the three of them. Greg was so glad he finally had a child of his own. It was a miracle that Connor was even here, and he couldn't ask for a more perfect baby boy.

Greg was so thankful that his wife and son were ok now. He was ready to start a new phase in his life; the one where he would be a husband _and_ a father.


End file.
